Heart or Mind
by WhielDaejae
Summary: Daejae Banghime Jonglo B.A.P couple .. apa yang harus aku ikuti ? kata hati atau fikiran ku? yoo youngjae bukankah kau selalu mengutamakan fikran mu ? kata hati? itu selalu kau nomor dua kan dalam kamus hidupmu .. jung daehyun
1. Chapter 1

Anyyeong.. !

Aku bawa Fanfic gaje dengan main cast Daejae ! mana daejae shippe suaranya?!

Genre : sad _tapi gagal ansgt_ mungkin gagal juga romantic? _nothink..

shounen ai _ i hope

Main cast Daejae and Member B.A.P

summary.. _ apa yang harus aku ikuti ? kata hati atau fikiran ku?_yoo youngjae

_bukankah kau selalu mengutamakan fikran mu ketimbang kata hati? _ jung daehyun

Chapter 1

Suara gaduh memenuhi sebuah ruangan kotak yang di huni puluhan anak .sibuk dengan urusan 'penting' yang mereka geluti masing-masing. sang guru yang berada di depan kelas seolah tak terlihat oleh anak didiknya .

seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata coklatnya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, melihat kelasnya yang begitu ramai walaupun ada seorang guru yang tengah menerangkan beberapa materi yang akan di jadikan bahan pembelajaran mereka di rumah.

BRAKKKK !

semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara keras yang mengheningkan ruangan seketika.

daehyun .

dialah pelaku penganiayaan terhadap meja tak berdosa yang bertengger di depan nya.

''bisakah kalian diam dan perhatikan penjelasan guru kim?! " ucapnya penuh penekanan .

semua hening . tak ada yang berani bersuara. daehyun menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, membungkuk hormat pada gurunya sebelum ia benar-benar lenyap di balik pintu berwarna putih itu.

tak lama setelah kepergian daehyun seluruh penghuni kelas kembali ribut dengan topik pembicaran 'kemarahan jung daehyun'. guru kim yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya .

'tak biasanya ia pergi ' keluhnya pelan

Daehyun Pov

Aku segera keluar kelas setelah menggebrak meja , yah .. bisa di bilang saat ini emosiku sungguh labil. Aku benar-bena tak bisa mengendalikan semuanya seperti biasa.

Saat ini yang ku butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan, dan di sinilah aku terdampar. Ruangan penuh rak berisi segudang ilmu. Guru lee selaku penjaga perpustakaan memandang ku penuh Tanya.

"Guru kim menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas disini." Jelasku

Ia mengerutkan kening seraya mengangguk ragu.

sebualn terakhir aku muak dengan sekolahan ini. tentu saja bukan tanpa sebab. Ada satu hal .

KAU.

Mengingat nama itu hati ku banyak mencicipi rasa, sakit dan bahagia.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dia atas kursi panjang yang tersedia di pojok ruangan.

'tidur akan membuatku merasa lebih baik' dan itu selalu berhasil walau nantinya akan semakin buruk saat aku kembali terbangun.

"Daehyn-ah ?'' sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan 'tidurku' , aku tetap betahan pada posisiku.

Rasanya aku baru lima menit 'tertidur'.

"jung daehyun , Daehyun ssi.. " kali ini suara lembut seorang wanita menggema di telinga ku.

Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menatap dua sosok yang duduk dihadapanku.

"kembalilah ke kelas" youngjae bersuara.

"jangan perdulikan aku lagi" sahutku datar , aku berjalan keluar karna mendadak ruangan ini terasa amat sesak.

*D_pov_end

*Author pov

Youngjae memandang sosok sahabatnya dengan sendu.

Eunji yang sedari tad memperhatikan youngjae menepuk pelan pundaknya ,

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, tapi ku rasa daehyun hanya sedang ingin sendiri"

"tapi ini sudah hampir sebulan. Harusnya dia berhenti bersikap seperti ini."

Eunji mengangguk mengerti, bagaimanapun ia tak bisa banyak membantu karna dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuat teman sekelasnya ini bertengkar.

Mereka berdua mengikuti jejak daehyun .menuju kelasnya.

Youngajae terdiam d depan pintu masuk melihat pemilik bangku di depan nya kosong.

'dia tidak kembali?'

"yoo youngjae , cepat kembali ketempat mu" titah guru kim

"daehyun izin pulang lebih cepat" guru kim seolah tau apa yang di fikirkan youngjae.

"daehyun_ah .. kemana lagi kau?" desah youngjae.

*Youngjae_Pov

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah , terus mencari dimana seorang jung daehyun bersembunyi, sudah seminggu berlalu , dan dia tak pernah sekalipun datang ke sekolah.

Datang kerumahnya?

Jangan tanyakan itu, karna aku sudah ribuan kali mengunjungi flatnya , hanya ada seorang bang youngguk hyung kandung daehyun.

Tapi kakak macam apa dia?! Dia tidak tau dimana adiknya sekarang dan hal yang lebuh mengejutkan , dia tidak khawatir sama sekali.

"_dia ingin tinggal sendiri, dan kurasa itu bagus untuk nya, karna dia selalu mengeluh saat melihat ku bermesraan dengan kekasihku. … hahhhh aku sungguh benar-benar bahagia !"_

Itu lah kalimat yang membuat mulutku menganga lebar. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kalimat itu?!

Semua teman nya sudah ku hubungi, tempat kerja paruh waktunya juga sudah aku datangi satu persatu.

Daehyun.

Seorang pekerja keras yang tak cukup dengan memiliki kerja part time di satu tempat.

Ia akan bekerja setidaknya di empat tempat dalam sehari. Dan ia melepas semua pekerjaan nya begitu saja .

Jung daehyun. Apa kau sungguh ingin menghilangkan jejak hidupmu dari seorang yoo youngjae?

Kedua kaki ini rasanya sudah lelah menelusuri tiap tempat yang 'mungkin' kau datangi.

Berakhirlah aku di sini, di sebuah pub mewah dengan penjagaan ketat dari dua orang berbadan besar yang berdiri kaku di samping pintu masuk.

Mungkinkah kau bekerja di sini? Tapi dia benci suara gaduh. Walaupun aku tak yakin , aku tetap masuk ke dalam pintu gelap ini.

"apa kau sudah cukup umur" suara berat dari penjaga itu mengintrupsiku.

"aku bekerja part time di sini, " ucap ku berusaha setenang mungkin . Tapi mereka masih meragukan jawaban ku, terbukti lewat sorot matanya yang menyelidik.

"aku teman jung daehyun" celetuk ku asal ,

entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan namanya saat ini.

"masuklah"

Aku tak percaya ini ! apa dugaan ku benar?! Apa kau di sini ?! pertanyaan ini terus berputar saat aku berjalan memasuki ruangan bising ini.

*youngjae_ Pov end

*Auothor_Pov

"jung daehyun. "

"ne hyung" jawab daehyun datar.

"berhentilah menghindarinya, aku tak tega melihatnya terus mencari mu." nasihat yongguk dengan nada bijaknya

"aku tak menghindarinya, aku hanya berusaha menjadi normal seperti apa yang dia inginkan." lirih daehyun hampir tak terdengar

"cari lah alasan lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku. what is normal?! shiittt.. " teriak yongguk tertahan, daehyun mengehal nafas berkali-kali seolah itu bisa meringankan hatinya yang kian bertambah berat . karna DIA.

daehyun kembali mengingat momen dimana ia tak ingin mengingat nya,

*Flashback

daehyun memandang youngjae yang sedari tadi diam menunduk , angin sore menerpa wajah pria manis yang duduk di samping nya.

"Daehyun-ah , berhentilah menyukai ku." lirih youngjae.

daehyun tertegun mendengar tiga kata yang terucap dari youngjae. ia masih terdiam, terlalu shock untuk menjawab.

'dari mana dia tau aku menyukainya?'

"aku tau dari buku harian mu, maaf atas kelancangan ku membaca bukumu. tapi aku normal daehyun-ah" jelas youngjae

"aku tau."

"aku menyukai seorang gadis , eunji. aku menyukai nya. aku tak ingin kau terlalu dalam mencintai ku. karna aku tak akan membalas cinta mu. "

youngjae mengatakan nya dengan gamblang. membuat hati daehyun semakin tercabik dan remuk.

"aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu, dan kau menyuruh ku berhenti?" daehyun menatap manik mata youngjae.

youngjae masih setia menundukan kepalanya, memandang rerumputan yang terlihat lebih menarik dari pada objek di samping nya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau semakin terluka. "

"jadilah normal . cari lah seorang gadis cantik yang bisa membahagiakan mu." lanjut youngjae , ia membalas tatapan daehyun sekilas,

"bahagia? bagaimana aku bisa bahagia,? jika kebahagian ku hanya bersama mu. ?"

youngjae menoleh seketika mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan daehyun.

"itu hanya perasaan sesaat mu. kita tak bisa bersama, kau tau itu. dan aku mencintai orang lain. ku mohon , jadilah normal untuk ku."

daehyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. berusaha tak membentak namja yang sangat ia cintai

"Do not ever judge me with all your stupid assumptions! " daehyun segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan youngjae . ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ucapan pahit yang youngjae lontarkan.

youngjae menahan daehyun yang hendak meninggalkan nya.

"Berjanjilah. ! dan ku harap ucapan ku tadi tak mengubah apapun dalam persahabtan kita ."

"jangan harap itu akan terjadi tuan" daehyun mengehmpaskan tangan youngjae yang memegangi pergelangan tangan nya.

yongjae menatap nanar punggung sahabat nya .

'daehyun-ah .. mianhae.. aku benar-benar bingung harus menuruti kata hati ku atau logika yang selama ini aku anut' lirih youngjae

TBC _

Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

whiell balik lagi ,, sebelumnya maaf atas kesalahan update kemarin.. dan mungkin masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan kelak,

karna saya newbie mohon di maklumi ya.. hee ^^

happy Reading ...

Aku tak percaya ini ! apa dugaan ku benar?! Apa kau di sini ?! pertanyaan ini terus berputar saat aku berjalan memasuki ruangan bising ini.

Chapter 2

*Auothor_Pov

"jung daehyun. "

"ne hyung" jawab daehyun datar.

"berhentilah menghindarinya, aku tak tega melihatnya terus mencari mu." nasihat yongguk dengan nada bijaknya

"aku tak menghindarinya, aku hanya berusaha menjadi normal seperti apa yang dia inginkan." lirih daehyun hampir tak terdengar

"cari lah alasan lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku. what is normal?! shiittt.. " teriak yongguk tertahan,

daehyun mengehal nafas berkali-kali seolah itu bisa meringankan hatinya yang kian bertambah berat . karna …

DIA.

daehyun kembali mengingat momen dimana ia tak ingin mengingat nya,

*Flashback

Daehyun memandang youngjae yang sedari tadi diam menunduk , angin sore menerpa wajah pria manis yang duduk di samping nya.

"Daehyun-ah , berhentilah menyukai ku." lirih youngjae.

daehyun tertegun mendengar tiga kata yang terucap dari youngjae. ia masih terdiam, terlalu shock untuk menjawab.

'dari mana dia tau aku menyukainya?'

"aku tau dari buku harian mu, maaf atas kelancangan ku membaca bukumu. tapi aku normal daehyun-ah" jelas youngjae

"aku tau."

"aku menyukai seorang gadis , eunji. aku menyukai nya...

Aku.. tak ingin kau terlalu dalam mencintai ku. karna , mungkin aku tak akan membalas cinta mu. "

youngjae mengatakan nya dengan gamblang. membuat hati daehyun semakin tercabik dan remuk.

"aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu, dan kau menyuruh ku berhenti?" daehyun berusaha menatap manik mata youngjae.

Namun youngjae masih setia menundukan kepalanya, memandang rerumputan yang terlihat lebih menarik dari pada objek di samping nya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau semakin terluka….

jadilah normal . cari lah seorang gadis cantik yang bisa membahagiakan mu." lanjut youngjae , ia membalas tatapan daehyun sekilas,

"bahagia? bagaimana aku bisa bahagia,? jika kebahagian ku hanya bersama mu. ?"

youngjae menoleh seketika mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan daehyun.

"itu hanya perasaan sesaat mu. kita tak bisa bersama, kau tau itu. dan … aku mencintai orang lain,

ku mohon , jadilah normal untuk ku."

daehyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. berusaha tak membentak namja yang sangat ia cintai

"Do not ever judge me with all your stupid assumptions! " ia menggeram pelan

daehyun segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan youngjae . ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ucapan pahit yang youngjae lontarkan.

youngjae menahan daehyun yang hendak meninggalkan nya.

"Berjanjilah. ! dan ku harap ucapan ku tadi tak mengubah apapun dalam persahabatan kita ."

"jangan harap itu akan terjadi tuan"

daehyun mengehmpaskan tangan youngjae yang memegangi pergelangan tangan nya.

yongjae menatap nanar punggung sahabat nya .

'daehyun-ah .. mianhae.. aku benar-benar bingung harus menuruti kata hati ku atau logika yang selama ini aku anut' lirih youngjae

*daehyun pov end

Aku benar-benar lelah menghindari 'dia', akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk absen, berusaha untuk tak bertemu dgn nya untk smntra wktu .

Ini tak terlalu buruk , tapi..

Tiap kali aku berusaha menjadi seperti apa yang di inginkannya, justru hal ini akan membuatku semakin memikirkannya.

Jadi… . bagaimana aku bisa menjadi 'normal seperti apa yang ia inginkan,?

Sedangkan aku hanya merasa normal saat berada di sampingnya.

Aku beranjak , berudaha menyibukan diri, berharap bisa melupakan sejenak masalah ini.

*daehyun pov end

*Authoor pov

"Yakk bocah ! antarkan minuman ini" titah yongguk sedikit membentak,.

Daehyun menerima nampan yang yongguk sodorkan dalam diam

"lihatlah.. dia benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Dia akan selalu balas membentak atau menggerutu saat aku memanggilnya 'bocah' tapi sekarang… " lirih yongguk

"hyung .. " panggil daehyun membuyarkan lamunan yongguk

"n ,. ne… ?''

"apa yang kau lamunkan hah ? himchan hyung lagi ?''

"aniya,, yak. Kenapa belum kau antarkan pesanan itu pada sunhwa noona?'' yongguk menaikan sebelah alisnya

"itu yang ingin aku tanyakan hyung'' jawab daehyun melenceng dari pertanyaan yongguk.

"eoh ,? Apa yang kau bicarakan ?''

"tadi aku lupa menanyakan siapa yang memesan minuman ini'' jelas daehyun

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti , ia mengibaskan tangan nya agar daehyun lekas pergi dari hadapan nya.

"Noona..'' objek yang di panggil menoleh dan tersenyum lebar mendapati daehyun di hadapan nya, senyum yang tak bertahan lebih lama dari kedipan mata, melihat betapa menyedihkan seorang jung daehyun , pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"hei, berapa hari kau tak makan eoh ? dan.. apa yongguk menerapkan kerja rodi terhadapmu ? matamu sudah seperti pandan , tapi badan mu lebih kurus dari seekor cacing ...''

Cerocos sunhwa , tersirat nada khawatir yang mendominasi intonasinya

"yongguk hyung bahkan tidak membayarku noona'' canda daehyun yang tak terdengar lucu sama sekali di telinga sunhwa.

"itu tak lucu bodoh ! "

Sunhwa menatap mata coklat daehyun ,

"maaf aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mu daehyun_ah''

Sunhwa hanya bisa bergumam lirih , ia memeluk daehyun erat. Seolah itu bisa memberikan kekuatan pada daehyun_'nya'

"Jung daehyun tau " panggil seseorang di belakang daehyun

Tubuh daehyun kaku seketika, ia sangat tau siapa pemilik suara itu . walaupun hingar bingar music lebih mendominasi suara lembut 'sang pemilik', ia masih bisa mendengar suara 'nya'

Sunhwa mendongak mencari si sumber suara yang membuat daehyun sedikit 'tak sadar'

Terbukti saat ia melepas pelukannya. Daehyun masih tak bergeming .

Sunhwa mendapati sosok pria manis tengah menatap mereka, atau lebih tepatnya punggung daehyun

"dia yoo youngjae?'' sunhwa menatap dehyun , namun yang di dapati sunhwa hanya tatapan kosong dari pria di hadapan nya. Karna itu pula ia menyimpulkan bahwa pemikiran nya tak meleset.

"dari mimic wajahnya saja sudah kentara sekali, apa daehyun sangat bodoh? Atau tidak peka? Dasar bocah!'' sunhwa berucap lirih, dan ia yakin daehyun tak mendengar ucapan nya .

Sunhwa bersmirk ria saat sebuah ide 'mampir' di otak geniusnya.

''chagiya.. .. ada yang memanggilmu'' sunhwa memutar tubuh daehyun agar berhadapan dengan youngjae, tapi daehyun malah memandang heran ke arah noonanya.

"Dae, apa dia teman mu ?'' Tanya sunhwa dengan nada manja , tak lupa ia memanggil daehyun dengan panggilan yang biasa youngjae gunakan _dae_

Tentu saja sunhwa tau itu dari cerita jung daehyun

Youngjae mengepalkan kedua tangan nya menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba menggelayuti hatinya.

"jung daehyun , aku ingin berbicara dengan mu''

"aku sedang bekerja"

Daehyun hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, namun ia di cegah oleh tangan kecil sunhwa yang kini asik merangkul lengan kurusnya.

"kau tak ingin mengenalkan temanmu padaku ? hmmm ?'' daehyun semakin bingung melihat sikap sunhwa

"aku tak ada urusan dengan mu ahjumma'' youngjae menatap sunhwa sengit

"hei,, walaupun aku seorang ahjumma, bukankah aku beruntung bisa memiliki namja setampan uri dae .." senyum puas terpantri di wajah cantik sunhwa ,

'aku rasa dia mulai terpancing.'

''geurae, cukhae ahjumma !''kata youngjae penuh penekanan

"jadi, bisa aku pinjam daehyun_mu sebentar?'' lanjutnya

"sudah ku bilang aku sedang bekerja tuan. Noona bisa kau kembali bekerja,'' ucap daehyun, sebelum sunhwa menjawab pertanyaan youngjae.

"yakkk ! apa maksudmu dengan bekerja ! kau bekerja sebagai apa hah ?! apa kau bekerja melayani ajhumma-ahjumma seperti dia !'' teriak youngjae yang sontak membuat langkah daehyun terhenti, kegiatan mereka tak luput dari tiap pasang mata d ruangan ini.

Daehyun memandang tajam pria d hadapan nya

"apa urusan mu? Kau bahkan hanya teman masa lalu ku'' cibir daehyun

Youngjae merasa ada ribuan bisa ular yang merasuki hatinya saat mendengar kata-kata daehyun

"Noona maafk_'' ucapan daehyun menggantung karna kini youngjae tengah menarik kasar kerah bajunya .

"kau brengsek !'' desis youngjae , daehyun bisa mersakan deru nafas youngjae menerpa wajahnya

"yakkk daehyun babo ! kau membuat keributan apalagi hah?!'' bentak seseorang di belakang youngjae,

Daehyun menatap yongguk malas.,

Yongguk yang hendak melerai , terdiam seketika saat tau orang yang menarik kerah adiknya adalah youngjae.

Sedangkan youngjae menatap kecewa pada yongguk, hal itu membuat yongguk merasa amat bersalah pada youngjae.

"ahhh ma_maaf mengganggu acara reuni kalian, hyung pamit dulu nee,,, annyeong''

Ucap yongguk gugup, ia terlalu bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Makhluk yang sama sekali tak terbawa suasana adalah sunhwa, ia malah asiik tersenyum melihat kejadian menegangkan di hadapan nya.

Youngjae menggeram marah dan menarik kasar tangan daehyun menuju pintu keluar

*author pov end

*youngjae pov

Aku menarik tangan daehyun. Keluar dari bar ini .,

Aku tak peduli tatapan heran dari semua orang, tak terkecuali dua penjaga Bar berbadan besar menatap sengit mereka saat menghalangi jalan ku, entah apa yang di isyaratkan oleh manusia di belakang ku , yang jelas dua makhluk menyeramkan ini segera menyingkir patuh.

"Berhenti menarik ku! Kita sudah cukup jauh dari bar!'' suara daehyun menggema di telinga ku

Aku berbalik dan menatap daehyun tajam

"kenapa kau absen ,? Tak masalah jika itu hanya satu , dua hari . tap kau !

satu minggu! Apa kau gila ?!''

aku tau seberapa disiplin nya sekolah kami, dan dia . ,

walaupun hidupnya cukup sulit ia tak pernah menyia-nyiakan hal-hal yang terkait tentang ilmu.

Rasa kesal ku sudah benar-benar memuncak.

Antara khawatir, kesal , muak , dan marah saat mengingat kemesraan sekilas ahjumma itu pada daehyun. Sikap manja nya sungguh membuatk .

"jadi.. ?''

Ohh good ! lihatlah dia ! hanya itu tanggapan yang ia berikan ? setelah aku berbicara sampai berbusa?

Aku berusaha mengatur emosi ku agar lebih stabil .

"besok. Kembalilah sekolah" titah youngjae.

"baiklah …'' jawabnya acuh

"daehyun_ah, berhenti bersikap acuh !'' bentak ku

"baiklah ..''

Aku mendengus kesal "yakkk ! sebenarnya apa masalah mu hah ?!''

Aku bisa melihat wajah daehyun kini berubah memerah menahan amarah.

"kau masih bertanya ?'' desisnya

Bungkam.

Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan , aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa, karna aku sendiri tau 'apa yang menyebabkan daehyun menjadi seperti ini'

Pria di depan ku menghela nafas , "pulanglah, eommoni pasti mengkhawatirkan mu''

Dia berbalik

"kenapa kau berubah ? tak cukupkah sebulan terakhir untukmu menyendiri ? aku tersiksa . sakit melihat mu menjauhi ku seperti ini. tak bisakah kita seperti dulu ?'' aku bergumam lirih

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau titah kan, bukankah kau menginginkan sebuah 'kenormalan' dari ku ?''

"tap….''

"ini caraku. Setidaknya biarkanlah aku melakukan nya dengan caraku.''

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak bahwa 'caranya salah,' tapi aku lidahku terasa kelu,

"walaupun menurutmu ini salah , tapi ku rasa inilah cara termudah sekaligus menyakitkan ,"

Ia berucap lirih ,

'hyung.. aku merasa sangat jahat, bagaimana mungkin pria setegar daehyun terlihat sangat lemah?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan… '

Tak terasa buliran bening ini hampir jatuh, jika saja aku tak mengerjapkan kelopak mataku ini.

'karna aku yang memutuskan , maka aku tak boleh menangis, cukup hatiku yang menangis

Sosok di depan ku perlahan menjauh, ingin rasanya aku merangkul bahunya seperti dulu,

Namun punggungnya seolah bicara 'jangan ganggu aku'

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap benda kotak yang di genggamnya ,

'siapa yang menelfonnya tengah malam begini, '

Daehyun kembali menyimpan iphone miliknya ke saku, sekarang ia berbalik menatapku dari kejauhan, Tatapan yang sulit ku artikan, dan selalu membuat hati ini berdesir hebat.

*youngjae Pov End

*daehyun Pov

Bangnan yang cukup lama aku rindukan terpampang jelas di mataku,

Rumah mungil dengan gaya tradisional dan sentuhan modern di beberapa sisi.

Kenyamanan terpancar jelas disini, itulah yang aku rasakan tiap kali bertandang kemari.

"daehun_ah ,, sampai kapan kau berdiri disana !''

Bagaimana dia bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa ?

Pandainya kau berakting yoo youngjae, Atau … itu memang kenyataan nya ?

"daehyun_ah ! '' suara melengking itu menyambit kedatanganku begitu pintu ini terbuka lebar.

"annyeong haseyeo eommonim.'' Sapa ku sopan

"eoh, ? apa yang terjadi denganmu ? apa yang kau makan eoh? Apa kau kurang tidur? Apa kau menambah pekerjaan part time mu? Apa …''

"eomma ,. Kau akan membuatnya pusing dengan rentetan pertanyaanmu .!'' potong youngjae

aku memamerkan senyum terbaik ku.

Berusaha mengatakan pada Ny. Yoo bahwa 'aku baik-baik saja'

"hanya kurang istirahat saja eommonim"

"belajarlah berbohong pada youngjae ne… kau terlalu polos untuk berbohong.. "

Ucapan Ny. Yoo membuat youngjae menggerutu pelan.

"ahhh.. kajja , eomma sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan mu.'' Lanjutnya

Ia segera menarik tangan ku menuju meja makan sederhana yang penuh makanan lezat, aku merasa benar-benar memiliki ibu saat aku bersama eomma youngjae. sosok ibu yang tak pernah hadi di kehidupan ku bisa aku rasakan lewat perhatian ny. Yoo padaku.

"eomma ! kau mengabaikanku. Kenapa hanya daehyun yang kau ajak makan ?'' protes youngjae

"kau. Pergilah mandi , biarkan eomma mu berkencan dengan daehyun.'' Canda ibu youngjae

Youngaje menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

"daehyun_ah ,,,''

"palli mokgo,, jangan bilang kau tidak lapar. Itu sama sekali bukan gayamu''

"benarkah..?'' Ny. Yoo mengangguk yakin

Lihatlah.. dia bahkan tak terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah memiliki anak.

Terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu

"chaaa…. Apa sekarang kau kekurangan stok kata-kata? Berhenti berbicara singkat dengan ku.

Ayoo… ceritakan pada ku apa masalah mu,,, Hmmm… ?'' bujuk nya seraya menggenggam lembut tanganku

Keraguan mulai melingkupi hati ini, tapi hati kecilku memantapkan fikiran ini agar aku bisa mengungkap semuanya.

Yahhh walaupun kemungkinan besar 'aku akan di benci nyonya yoo '

Wanita yang sudah aku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri

"eommonim. Aku … aku… Mmmm''

Ya tuhan.. ternyata ini semua tak semudah yang aku bayangkan , kenapa tiba-tiba lidahku seperti bertulang ?

Ny. Yoo menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku, ia masih setia menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menarik dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungku.

Dengan mata terpejam aku berucap penuh keyakinan

"Aku menyukai putramu Yoo Youngjae, lebih tepatnya mencintai dan menyayanginya..

Mianhae eommonim ..''

Aku masih setia memejamkan kedua mataku

"maafkan aku karna memiliki perasaan terlarang ini ..

Aku…. Aku ….''

Kebungkaman Ny. Yoo membuat ku tak sanggup melanjutkan 'pengungkapan' ini

"eommonim kau boleh membenci ku, anda juga tak perlu khawatir .. karna youngjae 'normal'

Dia juga sudah tau perasaanku . jadi… biarkan aku menghilang dari kehidupan kalian., mungkin itu bisa membuatku menjadi sseseorang yang 'normal' ..''

Aku tersenyum getir melihat ekspresi shock yang terpancar jelas di wajah cantik Ny. Yoo . pemandangan memilukan yang sering aku bayangkan benar-benar terjadi,

"terima kasih telah memberikan ku kasih sayang yang selama ini aku rindukan .,"

Aku berdiri membungkuk hormat

"annyeong eommonim…'' ucapku sebelum pergi

'daehyun , kau telah membuka pintu neraka'

Kalimat menyakitkan ini terus terngiang di kepalaku

Sekali lagi aku menatap seksama bangunan di depanku, rasa sakit kembali menari di sekitar luka yang tak terlihat . perih itu…

Tapi aku tahu, luka yang aku derita belum seberapa denga luka yang sudah aku torehkan pada nyonya yoo.. dia pasti kecewa dan akan sangat membenciku.

Saat ini aku sungguh ingin menghilang .. if I disappear ..

'Appa..'

Maafkan putramu ,

Aku melukai banyak oang di sekitarku…..

Andai aku bisa bersamamu di atas sana …

*Daehyun Pov End

TBC …

#JoKemat2418 sipp ! thanks atas reviewnya :)

#Daejae Shipper haha tenang aja , ada waktunya koq ;) OKok ,,thanks saran nya ,

#JokeMato Daejae sama-sama tapii harusnya aku lah yang terimakasih sama para readers, .. Ahhhh gimana ya? pengen nya sih youngjae cintanya sama aku aja ,, :D *digebukin daejae shipper..

thanks semua nya , makasih udah report2 review, di tunggu lagi review nya yh,, hehe

kalaupun cuma ada review 'next thorr' itu udah bikin whiell seneng bngt , hee tandanya kan ada yang baca FF abal2 aku ini.. :p

Whielldajae


	3. Chapter 3

Haii... Haii .. ^^ Aku Balik lagi dengan FF lanjutan abal-abal ini , Kkkk

untuk para readers maaf yang semaaf-maafnya ... karna semakin kesini aku updatenya makin lama ,

gak usah di jelasin penyebab lamanya aku update yah.. ntar malah curcol kepanjangan lagii,,.

semoga nyaman and dapet feelnya heee... ^^

terus typo pasti bertebaran dimana-mana kaya ondol wijen *tau dong makan bulet itu ?

Oke para readers... Happy reading ^^

_Saat ini aku sungguh ingin menghilang .. if I disappear .._

_'Appa..'_

_Maafkan putramu ,_

_Aku melukai banyak orang di sekitarku….._

_Andai aku bisa bersamamu di atas sana … _Jung Daehyun__

Chapter 3

***Youngjae Pov**

Aku berlari tertatih setelah turun dari bus , tak seharusnya aku terlambat .

Harusnya aku datang lebih pagi… _menunggu dia-

'apakah daehyun menepati ucapan nya ? '

Aku merutuki kebodohan ku pagi ini,- bangun terlambat- ,

dan di gerbang megah ini sudah terpampang wajah sangar Guru kedisiplinan.

Alhasil aku harus menerima hadiah terburuk dari guru killer ini.

tapi itu semua belum berakhir karna aku kembali di cegat guru kim saat akan memasuki kelas

"yoo youngjae ..''

"n..nde seonsaengnim''

"dia … maksud ku daehyun, kemungkinan dia akan pindah'' ucap guru kim

"mw - ?!'' guru kim menutup mulutku sebelum aku benar-benar menjerit

"yakkk .. ! tenanglah. Kau ingin semua makhluk di gedung ini keluar?'' bentaknya tertahan

Aku menggeleng cepat,

menatap guru kim untuk meminta penjelasan yang mudah aku mengerti.

"dia memintaku untuk mengurus semua kepindahannya dari sekolah ini. tadi pagi dia datang menemui ku .

bisakah kau membujuknya agar dia tak pindah? Akan sulit mencari sekolah yang menerima murid tahun ke tiga"

Penjelasan panjang guru kim membuat otak ku blank .

Jadi… dia menepati ucapan nya kesekolah tapi hanya untuk ini ?

"hei.. youngjae.. " aku tersadar dari lamunan ku

"tanpa guru kim minta aku juga akan melakukan nya..''

Aku membungkuk hendak berlalu

"apa kau tau dimana dia?'' aku terpaku.

'aku rasa dia di tempat semalam' fikirku

"tempat itu hanya buka menjelang petang… kajja ikut aku..''

Apa guru kim punya ilmu semacam 'pembaca fikiran'?

Dan dia juga menggunakan kata 'aku' saat kami bicara?

Bukankah dia hanya menggunakan kata itu jika berbicara dengan daehyun?

Ya, dia sangat dekat dengan daehyun , dan hanya menggunakan kata itu dengan 'nya'

Terkadang aku juga merasa cem-

'Ahhhh apa yang kau fikirkan youngjae ?!'

Aku merutuki fikiran 'tak normal' yang sekilas melintas di benak ku.

Aku mengikuti guru kim yang terus berjalan ke arah gerbang belakang sekolah , ia berbincang dengan keamanan di sana dan mengisyaratkan ku untuk mendekat.

"jika kau penasaran kenapa aku mengetahui semua hal tentang kalian, tanyakanlah pada daehyun.

Tapi mungkin untuk sekarang itu tak terlalau penting.

Yang terpenting adalah cepat temui daehyun dan bawa dia kembali menjadi daehyun sebelumnya.

Aku benar-benar muak melihat tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini.''

Aku sungguh tak menyangka guru kim yang biasanya terlihat lembut ini mendadak 'sedikit' mengumpat.

"tapi….'' Aku menatap ragu guru kim

"Dia pasti ada di tempat 'persembunyian nya' kka…'' potongnya sebelum mendengarkan kalimat ku lebih lanjut

Apa yang guru kim ucapkan? Aku sungguh tak mengerti ucapan guru kim tentang

'tempat pesembunyian'

"eoh… , neol molla?!

Ckck.. bukankah kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama? Bagaimana mung-

Ekhemmm.. maaf aku tak bermaksud..''

ternyata ia sempat melupakan wibawanya sebagai seorang guru.

Nada mengejeknya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Lebih mengesalkan lagi daehyun…

Bukan- , bukan mengesalkan mungkin lebih tepatnya aku 'sedikit' kecewa.

Baiklah.. baiklah, bukan sedikit.

Melainkan sangat k-e-c-e-w-a

"kau tau rumah daehyun yang dulu bukan? Pegilah kesana dan-''

Aku mengerjap bingung, penjelasan guru kim membuatku bingung tak mengerti.

'Rumah daehyun yang dulu?

Dia tak menceritakan apapun tentang masa lalunya,...

Aku juga tak berani menanyakannya, karna kurasa tak sopan bertanya tentang masa lalu kelam daehyun.

Yah.. aku mendengar sedikit dari yongguk hyung

"tunggu.. jadi kau juga tak tau itu?

Seolma…- Aku jadi meragukan persahabatan kalian selama ini.. ?''

Ohhh, nada mengejek guru kim kembali menyeruak ke permukaan!

'jika saja pria di hadapan ku ini bukan seorang guru'

Geramku tanpa suara.

"bahkan adik tiri daehyun mengetahuinnya..''

Baiklah.. apa lagi ini? adik tiri ?

Kenapa aku juga tak mengetahuinya?

Damn it !

"aku memakluminya jika kau tak mengenal adik tirinya. Mereka juga baru bertemu dua minggu terakhir …

… igeot'…''

Ia memberiakan ku secarik kertas berisikan alamat 'rumah' daehyun

"pergilah.. dia pasti di sana "

"gamsahamnida seonsaengnim " ucapku seraya menyambar kertas yang ia sodorkan

Aku berjalan cepat tanpa membungkuk hormat pada guru kim.

Biarlah aku di anggap tak sopan .

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan hari ini.

walaupun 'sedikit' membantuku , tapi tetap saja nada ejekan nya sudah terekam oleh telinga tajamku.

Aku baru pernah melihatnya secerewet itu ,

image kalem yang terukir di ingatanku melebur seketika melihat sikap aslinya sekarang ini.

_"kenapa si bodoh daehyun itu menyukai pria macam dia ? tsk … mengenaskan sekali ... "_

Aku membeku mendengar kalimat yang telontar dari guru kim.,

Jarak kami yang tak terlalu jauh membuatku masih bisa mendengar suaranya,

aku berbalik hendak membuka suara, namun sosoknya sudah berbalik menuju gedung besar di hadapan ku.

'kenapa guru kim juga tau masalah ini?!' jeritku dalam hati

Aku meremas kertas yang guru kim berikan .

memutar arah dan segera berlari secepat yang aku bisa,

Tempat 'persembunyian' itu tak jauh dari sekolahan ini…

…tapi kenapa aku tak tau itu?

Kenapa aku sangat bodoh. ?

Aku seakan buta akan seorang jung daehyun.,

tak tau apapun tentangnya tapi aku masih bersikeras bahwa aku adalah 'sahabatnya'

Melihat kenyataan ini benar-benar membuat amarah ku meledak hebat.

Marah dengan kebodohan ini.

marah dengan semua ke egoisan yang aku idap.

'Arghhhhhhhhhh ! ' aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam diam.

Masih dengan nafas terengah aku memandang bangunan yang cukup mewah di depan ku.

'disanakah kau ?'

Tapi melihat gerbang yang terkunci rapat membuatku berfikir dua kali tentang keberadaan daehyun disini.

"hai bocah... kau dari mana ?'' sapa ku pada anak laki-laki yang keluar dari jalan setapak di samping 'rumah daehyun'

"bukan urusanmu " ketusnya.

Hei.. anak ini tak sopan sekali.,

tapi aku penasaran kenapa dia keluar dari arah sana

"yak.. aku kan hanya bertanya. Jawablah dengan benar''

"aku rasa jawaban ku sudah cukup benar'' katanya seraya berlalu begitu saja

Aishhh .. siapa yang mengajarkan kata-kata ketus seperti itu padanya ?

Ughhh lupakan !

Aku menatap arah jalan setapak yang di lalui anak ingusan tadi,

berjalan melalui jalan setapak ini agak ragu.

Tak lebih dari dua ratus meter , mata ini di suguh kan pemandangan yang cukup indah,

Sebuah danau kecil dan beberapa permainan kecil di sana sini, ini lebih mirip seperti taman bermain mini.

Pohon besar yang bertengger di samping danau kecil ini semakin membuat indah dan tampak mengagumkan.

Aku fikir ini danau buatan, terlihat dari tak seberapa luas danau-danau biasanya, disana juga ada dermaga…

Tunggu ,- dermaga?

Aku memincingkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatanku.

Benar.

Di sana ada objek yang menjadi tujuan utamaku ke sini.

-. Daehyun .

Aku mempercepat langkah ku , ...

namun memelan seiring jarak yang semakin dekat,

Tak lain karna aku melihatnya tak sendiri , ia di temani seseorang .

Namja putih berambut dark blue,.

… manis, itu yang terlintas di fikiranku saat pertama kali memandang namja berambut dark blue tersebut.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menemui daehyun , dan hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon besar ini,

Ohh bagus youngjae , sekarang kau seperti seorang stalker.

_"ternyata perasaan kita sama .."_ ucap pria manis di samping daehyun

_"bodoh. Tentu saja berbeda. Kau sudah berperang junhong-ah, sedangkan aku ? aku seperti kalah sebelum berperang._

_Setidaknya kau masih ada sedikit harapan..''_

_"tapi tetap saja. Menyakitkan hyung._

_Berlalu begitu saja saat seseorang mengungkapkan perasaan nya?_

_...Arghhhh rasanya aku ingin bumi ini terbelah dan segera menelan ku "_

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

_"aku tau "_ namja manis itu memandang lekat daehyun

_"__hyung…__berhentilah bersikap seperti itu..!" _bisa ku dengar suara 'namja manis' itu semakin parau

_"eoh.. ?''_

Sebuah isakan terdengar dari salah satu objek yang tengah aku pandangi.

_"yak.. choi junhong, kenapa kau menangis eoh ?_

_Lupakan si pendek itu jika dia mengabaikan perasaan mu. Apa hyung harus membunuh si pendek itu?''_

Daehyun terdengar khawatir , tangan nya terulur mengusap pucuk kepala namja bermarga choi itu.

Tapi respon dari sang empunya berbeda, dia menepis kasar tangan daehyun.

_"kau tak mengerti juga?!_

_Aku menangis untuk mu babo! Kenapa aku punya hyung seperti mu huh.. ?_

_Semua orang tau hati mu menangis. !_

_Hanya dengan melihat mata mu semua pun tau !_

_berhenti berkomitmen bahwa pria tak boleh men-"_

Mataku membulat seketika saat daehyun memeluk namja manis itu erat.

Membuat kalimat panjangnya menggantung

_"gomawo junhong-ah "_

Entah kenapa walaupun aku tau namja manis itu hanya bersimpati pada daehyun tapi itu cukup membuat ku geram.

Aku keluar dari balik pohon dan berjalan mendekati dua makhluk di dermaga tersebut .

Siap menarik daehyun dan membawanya pergi jauh.

Tapi lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti saat ada orang ke empat –diantara kami –

yang mendatangi mereka , pria bermata sipit itu menarik kasar lengan namja yang di peluk daehyun,

Aku yang berada lima meter dari mereka menunjukan ekspresi yang sama dengan daehyun –shock-

"jangan pernah menangis di depan pria lain selain aku . " titahnya terdengar seperti ancaman.

Dan ia menarik namja bernama junhong itu menjauh

"Yoo youngjae …..'' lirih daehyun terdengar jelas di telinga ku.

Aku menatapnya . begitu sebaliknya . hanya saja ia menatap tak percaya ke arah ku,

_'hyung… perasaan ini kembali membuncah, eotteoke…?'_

***Youngjae Pov End**

*Author Pov

Semilir angin menemani pagi yang sudah terbilang cukup siang. Dua namja tereduduk diam di sebuah halte, sudah satu jam berlalu namun tak seorang pun membuka suara untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"aku pulang hyung" choi junhong memecah keheningan ,

"kau masih menyukai ku ? " junhong mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak

"kau fikir perasaan ku hanya sesaat? Aku sudah mengatakan nya kemarin "

"bisakah kau ulangi ?'' pintan nya

Junhong menoleh ,

"zelo-ah.. hanya untuk memastikan, mungkin kemarin itu mimpi''

Jongup namja bermata segaris itu tersenyum lembut ,

membuat wajah junhong bersemu.

Junhong sangat suka cara jongup memanggilnya –zelo-

"baiklah, itu tak perlu. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan nya ,

Choi junhong…. Ani .

zelo-ah…. Sekarang kau namjachingu ku . " tegas jongup

"n..nde.. ?!" kaget junhong

Ia tak habis fikir , kemarin saat ia mengungkap semua perasaanya reaksi jongup hanya memandang nya sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja . tapi sekarang ..-

"maaf akan sikap ku kemarin, aku fikir itu hanya mimpi jadi …

… – ya… aku berlalu begitu saja .

Dan tersadar semua yang aku alami bukan mimpi ketika aku menabrak, Mmmm…

…t- ti-…tiang listrik''

Jelas jongup sedikit gugup. Ia tak berani menatap mata polos junhong yang mengerjap imut

Junhong menyadari lebam di dahi jongup, tapi ia masih diam .

"juga… maaf karna aku men-"

Junhong memeluk erat tubuh jongup sebelum jongup meyelesaikan kalimatnya

"berhenti mengatakan maaf hyung.. aku tak suka itu… saranghae.."

Jongup yang sempat terpaku perlahan tersenyum bahagia dan mengangkat lengan kekarnya, membalas pelukan hangat junhong lebih erat

"dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tau, jangan pernah menangis di hadapan pria lain. Arra?''

Junhong melepaskan pelukan nya.

"wae? Jangan bilang hyung cemburu?" junhong menatap jongup intens

"Ada masalah dengan itu ?'' joungup mengalihkan pandangannya , ia terlalu gugup membalas tatapan 'zelo-nya'

"tentu saja " jawab jughong lugas . membuat jongup balik menatapnya intens, namun berbeda dengan jongup yang tadi memalingkan wajahnya, junhong malah menyambut padangan intens jongup dengan senyum merekah

"karna kau cemburu dengan 'hyung' ku .'' lanjut junhong

"kau fikir aku tak tahu tentangmu ? aku tau kau anak tunggal , babbo. " ucap jongup kesal

"tsk.. apa kau sedang mengumpat hyung?

Appa ku menikah lagi, dan dia saudara tiriku hyung " jelas junhong tanpa di minta

Raut wajah jongup berubah drastis. Tatapan intimidasinya berubah menjadi tatapan bersalah

'bodoh. Bahkan hal itu pun aku tak tau , dan aku tadi bersikap seolah aku tau semua tentangnya'

Rutuk jongup dalam hati

"yakkk ! hyung ka-"

CUP

Junhong membatu mendapati namja pendek di hadapan nya mengecup keningnya

"itu karna kau membiarkan ku seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau apapun tentangmu''

CUP

CUP

Jongup mengecup kedua sudut mata hazel milik 'zelo-nya'

Reaksi junghong masih setia tak berkedip

"itu karna kau menangis di depan pria lain, sekalipun itu hyung mu . kau tak boleh melakukan nya"

Terang jongup tegas

CUPPP

Bibir.

Ya. Jongup mengecup lama bibir ranum junhong. Sang pemilik terlihat bersemu merah layaknya kepiting rebus

Junhong menahan nafasnya sampai jongup menarik wajahnya , memberi jarak sedikit antara dirinya dan junhong

"Saranghae Choi Junhong"

Bisik jongup , ia tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya Nampak segaris

Sedangkan junhong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali .

"yakkk !"

Teriak junhong seraya mendorong tubuh jongup.

"h-hy-hyung... a- aapa yang kau lakukan?" junhong menyentuh bibirnya

Senyum di wajah jongup masih terpantri jelas.

"depriving your hearts and your first kiss.. "

'aishhh.. dari mana dia tau itu frist kiss ku?' gerutu junhong dalam hati

Ia segera berjalan cepat melewati jongup dengan kepala menunduk

"yak . Zelo-ah .. " panggil jongup , ia mengejar junhong dan berjalan sejajar di samping nya

"kau manis sekali saat wajamu bersemu seperti tadi" celetuk jongup

"aishhh ! diamlah hyung. ! " junhong mengacak rambutnya

"wae? Kau marah? "jongup menghentikan langkahnya menatap junhong yang membelakanginya

"setidaknya jangan lakukan itu di tempat umum babbo.!

I'm embarrassed " cicit junhong namun terdengar jelas oleh jongup

Mendengar kalimat itu jongup tersenyum lebar dan berlari kearah junhong, merangkul leher junhong dengan lengan kekarnya membuat namja di sampingnya menunduk.

"yakkk ! hyung lepaskan.. " sang korban mencoba membrontak

"shiro.. ini hukuman mu karna sudah mengataiku 'babo' …

…baiklah kau yang pilih hukumannya.. berjalan seperti ini atau kucium lagi di sini" lanjut jongup disertai seringai yang jarang muncul di bibirnya. Atau mungkin akan sering muncul setelah ini

Junghong berhenti membrontak.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang hyung nya

"tsk. Itu semua mengutungkan mu .

dasar.. " junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"yang terakhir " lanjut junghong membuat jongup cukup tersentak

Namun sedetik kemudian junhong berlari kencang menjauhi jongup di iringi tawa kemenangan yang tersirat jelas di wajah nya

"sial. Si polos itu sudah pintar berbohong rupanya " kata jongup pelan

"Yakkk ! zelo-ah ..! awas kau !" teriak jongup mengejar 'Zelo-nya'

Aksi kejar-kejaranpun tercipta di antara dua makhluk ini.

_"eomma, kau tau betapa bahagianya aku saat ini? maafkan putramu karna aku mencintai namja._

_Tapi aku yakin kau tak marah dengan ku._

_Bukankah cinta tak pernah pandang bulu saat ia bertandang di hati seseorang?_

_Sama seperti daehyun hyung yang tetap kukuh dengan hatinya.. walau ia sudah kalah sebelum perang._

_Itu lah yang daehyun hyung paparkan padaku,_

_geundae eomma ,_

_Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk daehyun hyung,_

_Dan juga... kau namja pendek yang aku cintai ... - jongup hyung.. terimakasih sudah mencintai ku._

_Dan maaf .. aku membawamu ke dalam hubungan terlarang ini" _Choi Junhong_

_"Aku tak peduli ini terlarang atau apapun itu. Yang pasti aku mencintaimu , dan kau mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup Zelo-ah . " _Moon Jongup_

***Athor POV**

Aroma coffee kesukaan himchan meyeruak memenuhi indra penciuman nya , sesekali pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru ini melirik arloji merah menyala yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya

#TRINKKk

Reflek himchan menoleh kearah pintu masuk , berharap sosok yang di tunggunya keluar dari pintu kaca café ini.

"kau mencariku " seru seseorang dengan suara rendahnya membuat himchan terlonjak

"dari mana kau masuk ?'' ucapnya pada pria yang kini meminum americano miliknya

"tentu saja dari pintu"

"anak TK juga tau itu... " himchan memutar bola matanya kesal

"dan juga , kenapa kau lama sekali huh? Aku hampir lumutan menunggumu di sini." Lanjut himchan

"tenang saja, kalaupun kau lumutan aku tetap mencintaimu Kim Himchan"yongguk mengeluarkan gummy smilenya

Himchan sedikit merona mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir yongguk. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama , karna himchan sadar bahwa saat yongguk mengeluarkan kata-kata manis , pasti ada sesuatu di baliknya

" berhenti berucap manis padaku bang., aku tau pasti ada maksud tertentu dari ucapanmu"

Yongguk menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, ia mengehela nafas .

himchan memandang kekasihnya serius.

Ia yakin kali ini yongguk tengah berusaha mengungkapkan semua beban hatinya.

Himchan menggenggam tangan yongguk lembut .

'aku disini' sorot mata himchan seolah berkata demikian, membuat yongguk tersenyum tulus

"aku merasa seperti hyung yang tak berguna hime.. ''

Himchan tak menyahut , masih setia mendengar cerita kekasihnya

"terakhir kali aku melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini adalah saat Appanya meninggal ... "

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, 'Appanya ? bukankah dia juga Appa mu bang? mungkinkah dugaanku selama ini benar? '

Yongguk yang melihat kerutan bingung di wajah manis himchan tersenyum samar

"bukankah ada yang aneh antara aku dan daehyun? Aku yakin kau sangat menyadari itu hime,

Ya… kau benar,

… kami bukan saudara kandung. "

Ekspresi himchan tak seperti yang yongguk bayangkan selama ini, kekasihnya Nampak biasa saja , hanya tatapan himchan memintanya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya ini, cerita yang menurut yongguk akan kembali mengingat masa sulit dirinya dan juga 'adiknya'

"saat itu aku masih berusia enam tahun, eomma meninggalkan kami..

Dia terkena kanker serviks, setelah kematian beliau appa menjadi orang yang berbeda,

tak lagi mempedulikanku, ataupun mengurus dirinya sendiri ..

hingga tepat setelah kepergian eomma yang ke seratus , appa menitipkanku pada paman jung, yang tak lain adalah sahabat baik appa…"

Yongguk memejamkan matanya sejenak , ia memandang arah lain, dia benar-benar benci saat terlihat lemah di depan hime-nya.

"esoknya ... aku hanya bisa menatap tubuh dingin appa dari peti kayu itu,

sejak itu pula aku tinggal dan menjadi anak angkat tuan jung.

Pernah saat itu dia menawariku untuk memakai marga 'jung' tapi aku menolaknya, tentu secara halus , aku tak mungkin melukai hati malaikat paman jung, tapi.. mungkin itu juga sudah sedikit melukainya.

Bang adalah marga yang akan selamanya menjadi indetitasku. Titipan dari kedua orang tua ku.."

"yonggukie…." Lirih himchan, ia mendekat dan merangkul pundak yongguk.

Yongguk menunduk lebih dalam , enggan bertemu pandang dengan himchan

"tapi kau tau? Kadang aku merasa seperti pembawa petaka dalam keluarga jung, setelah kepergianku kesana, kerap kali aku mendapati bibi bertengkar dengan paman,

Daehyun juga sering mengalami masa sulit karna itu, walaupun dia selalu tersenyum padaku , aku tau dia amat terluka..

...aku… saat itu hanya bisa memeluknya,

… kala ia menangis dalam diam .

Pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut hingga aku menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, dan hari mengeringakan itupun tiba hime..

Hari dimana aku , daehyun dan paman jung menyaksikan hal yang -…"

Yongguk tak melanjutkan ucapan nya, 'ini terlalu sulit' keluh yongguk

"gukkie… " panggil himchan seakan mengatakan 'jika terlalu sulit kau tak perlu memaksakan'

Di luar dugaan , yongguk menatap sepasang manik himchan

"kami mendapatinya sedang bercinta ….

….. dengan seoang wanita . "

Final. Itu pendapat himchan mengenai cerita yongguk , mata kekasihnya yang biasanya terlihat tegas di matanya kini meredup seolah kapan pun siap padam.

Himchan hendak bersuara, namun segera ia urungkan melihat kilatan kebencian terpancar dari pria yang di cintainya itu

"saat itu juga, aku sangat membenci wanita di hadapan ku. Dia melukai dua malaikat yang tuhan hadiahkan dalam hidupku.. dan kau tau sikap yang ia tunjukan pada kami?

Dia menyeringai iblis. !

Tak terpancar rasa bersalah sedikitpun di matanya,

Paman jung murka dalam diam , tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun..

Ia hanya mengemasi barang-barang wanita iblis itu, dan menyuruhnya pergi. "

Yongguk terdiam mengunggu respon himchan,

'betapa sulit masa lalu yongguk dan daehyun' rintih himchan dalam hati.

Yongguk yang tak mendapat respon lisan dari himchan kembali berucap

"dua tahun berlalu … semenjak kejadian itu paman jung menjadi pesakitan,

di situlah aku dan daehyun berjuang keras untuk mencari uang , sekedar untuk membeli makan dan membeli obat-obatan,

Daehyun bahkan hanya tidur tujuh jam dalam seminggu,

tapi lagi-lagi tuhan mengambil 'malaikatnya',,

Paman jung ...

... dia menyusul orang tua ku, masa-masa sulit daehyun semakin menjadi ,,

hingga ... itu semua seolah memudar saat sesosok namja manis yang hadir dalam hidupnya,,

Tentu kau tau maksudku hime?" Tanya yongguk, ia meletakan kepalanya di senderan sofa ,

"apa maksudmu menceritakan semua ini padaku gukkie?'' Tanya himchan

"aku hanya ingin menghilangkan keraguanmu padaku,

kau mungkin tak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mendapati kau menatapku ragu,

Hime.. mungkin karna kejadian itu aku dan daehyun menjadi berpaling dari wanita.

Jadi… jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku padamu" ucap yongguk mantap ,

Himchan cukup terperangah mendengar penjelasan yongguk , ia tak mengira yongguk akan merasakan keraguannya.

"dan juga… maaf aku telah menarikmu kedalam dunia abnormalku…

Ak- ….."

Kalimat yongguk terhenti akibat benda kenyal menyentuh lembut bibir tebalnya,

matanya terbelalak tak percaya ,

pasalnya yang selalu mengawali kontak fisik itu selalu yongguk, itupun hanya ia lakukan di apartement nya,

Kini himchan menjauhkan bibir cherynya dari yongguk ,

"aku benci saat kau mengatakan maaf gukkie, " kesal himchan

Yongguk sendiri masih dalam dunia nya, matanya belum berkedip.

"maaf jika selama ini aku meragukan mu gukkie, aku tak bermaksud … "

Himchan menundukan kepalanya, tangan kekar yongguk terulur merengkuh tubuh mungil himchan,

"berani nya kau menciumku di depan umum hime , …

…. Kenapa tak dari dulu ? " goda yongguk dan mendapat pukulan pelan di abs nya, tentu saja pelakunya himchan

"dasar mesum"

"tapi kau menyukainya kan? " himchan mengembungkan pipinya lucu, tak terlihat bahwa ia berstatus sebagai seorang guru,

"heiii.. jadi, bagaiman nasib daehyun dan namja manisnya?" celetuk himchan tiba-tiba

"hahhhhh… molla, terakhir kali aku melihatnya seperti ini adalah saat paman jung meninggal,,

Dia bahkan rela menghilang dari youngjae walaupun tindakannya itu seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. "

"itu tak akan terjadi … " kata himchan yakin .

yongguk mengerutkan kedua garis hitam diatas matanya,

"maksud mu …?" yongguk meminta penjelasan,

namun himchan hanya tersenyum misterius

"aku benci saat terlihat seperti orang bodoh …" rutuk yongguk

Himchan menahan tawanya " ishh..ishhh… kau baru menyadari itu? " ledek himchan

Yongguk mendengus kesal, mendengar ledekan hime-nya.

Tapi ia menarik sudut bibirnya keatas dan semakin lama menampakan gummy smile nya , tentu karna hime-nya memeluk erat dirinya.

"jangan pernah kau sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku..

dan satu Hal lagi yang perlu kau ingat tuan Bang Yongguk.

Berhenti berfikir bahwa kau adalah pembawa petaka di keluarga jung. Jika daehyun mendengar ini,

Dia pasti akan sangat terluka" kata himchan

"Saranghae Gukkie… " lanjutnya

"Nado… Nado Hime, jeongmal neomu neomu sarangahae Hime " … ucap yongguk seraya mengecup pucuk kepala himchan

_"entah mengapa setelah aku mengungkapkan semua ini , hati ini terasa amat ringan hime, terimakasih karna kau sudah mengurangi beban ku ini… maaf jika semua ini kau juga ikut terbebani…_

_Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, Tuhan terima kasih karna engkau telah menciptakan nya untuk ku…_

_…__dan untukmu daehyun… …Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu… " _Bang Yongguk_

_"betapa bodohnya aku yang sempat mergukan perasaan mu gukkie, takkan pernah lagi aku goreskan keraguan ini dalam hatiku , maaf … karna secara tak langsung aku sudah menyakitimu…_

_Aku sangat bahagia melihat keterbukaanmu kali ini, semoga beban yang kau pikul selama ini selalu kau bagi dengan ku gukkie…_

_Betapa beruntungnya aku di cintai oleh pria sepertimu gukkie …_

_Ahhh… satu hal lagi… kau tak perlu khawatir dengan adikmu itu,_

_aku fikir penderitaan 'konyol' mereka akan segera berakhir …_

_dua remaja yang buta akan perasaan mereka sendiri… ? Dasar bocah._

_Gukkie… mari kita berharap yang terbaik untuk dua orang idiot itu…_

_Saranghae Bang Yongguk…" _Kim Himchan_

**#TBC ...**

Kyahhhhh ! Akhirnya update chapter 3 juga,

di chapter ini memang aku khususin buat couple BAngHime and JongLo,

nahhh baru di chapter akhir aku penuhin deh momentnya DaeJae

tinggal 1 Chapter lagi dan berakhirlah FF abal-abal yang satu ini,

Whiell udah ada FF satu lagi nih.. udah pernah aku Update di Blog aku , tapi yang ini DaeJAe VEr.

kalo di Blog Versi Normalnya atau bisa di bilang Yuri Sad stroy...

**#Jokimato**

ia.. kemaren aku salah update, eh tapi bukan salah mungkin. lebih tepatnya bingung.. Kkkk maklum, aku newbie dalam dunia per

*thanks dah nyempetin review.. di tunggu review selanjutnya y ! ^^

**#Appiregirl**

nihh udah aku lanjut ^^ thanks for review ! di tunggu reiview selanjutnya :D

**#JokeMato DaeJae**

iya dong... Monster cheescake harus gantle Kkkkk ... .

sabar yah... do'ain aja bentar lagi mereka bersatu. + do'ain biar aku gak dapet inspirasi buat sad nih story.. wkwkwwk

*thanks reviewnya ! di tunggu review selanjutnya ^^

**#SooJung-ie**

Siipp sipp... nih dah aku next ..

*thanks dah review ^^ di tunggu next reviewnya ...

**#Guest 1**

haha itu juga yang sering muncul di otak ini tiap kali liat 'TBC'

nih udah di lanjut..

hoho waktu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu chingu .. . _sok misterius gpp dong yh Kkkk

*thanks reviewnya ! di tunggu reviewnya lagi y ... ^^

**#Guest 2**

heehe sorry malah ini updatenya tambah lama...

*thanks dah sempetin review .. ^^ di tunggu review selanjutnya

**#mokytahta**

masukan nya ngebantu banget :) udah aku usahain gk pake underscore kq.. moga bacanya tambah nyaman nee-...

oh iia , masalah typo mungkin masih ada sedikit banyak.. Kkk

heee ff kali ini udah aku periksa sebelum publish, tapi kalo masih banyak typo aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya .. ^^

*thanks dah review.. di tunggu review selanjutnya nee... ^^

**#aya**

Kkkk .. nanggungnya gk kebangetan kan ? kalo kebangetan pun harapan nya biar para readers penasaran ... Kkkk ..

*thanks reviewnya.. ! di tunggu review selanjutnya ^^

Gomawo buat para readers yang udah Reviews... favoritin and follow FF ini :D

Makasih dah yang sebanyak-banyaknya ...

dan buat yang cuma numpang lewat baca , thanks juga udah mampir baca ni FF ^^

Bye Bye.. see you in the next chapter


End file.
